ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Tenshichita
'Character First Name' Kira 'Character Last Name' Tenshichita 'IMVU Username' Guest_darkepg 'Nickname (optional)' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 10/6 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konoha 'Height' 4'26 'Weight' 84lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Over 50 scars on both hands from parental abuse or fights. 'Affiliation' Hidden Leaf Village 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kira is calm, yet his anger would send him on a rampage. Kira is very shy, more shy than most to a very high level. Kira seems boring to the people he doesn't know, because he doesn't prefer sharing things and because of him being that shy, he's very kind, and very paranoid about people making him have a hard time trusting most if not all. Kira spends his time with nature and swimming, or training. He believes that he is the person who should do all justice and help the people in-need, making him bully the bullies, which sounds rather awkward. Kira has a hard time making and keeping friends, because he mostly doesn't know how to act towards them, or just too cold if he recently met them, that the other person would think he's rude, infact, Kira is very polite, decending from high class family. Overall. he's pretty cool and stylish. 'Behaviour' Cool, charismatic, shy, distant. 'Nindo (optional)' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") 'Summoning' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) 'Bloodline/Clan' Tenshichita 'Ninja Class ' genin 'Element One' Lightning. 'Element Two' N/A yet 'Advanced Nature' N/A Yet 'Weapon of choice' Double claws that cover from the wrist and onward, flexible on the joints, the right hand is heavier and larger than the left, but both are very light with razor sharp ends. It's made of black metal. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 4 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Two claws. Total: 50 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Body_Flicker_Technique Rank-D Release:_Electromagnetic_Murder Rank-C Sly_Mind_Affect_Technique C-rank (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see a jutsu that's unranked on the narutowiki but ranked on the bio of someone in ROS, then you can use the ROS rank.) 'Allies' N/A 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Raised in a high class family, abused since he was a kid and pushed to become stronger and stonger by his parents. Eventually, he was abandoned as his parents divorced then left him alone. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Arashi_vs._Kira1 Kira_vs_Fumei1 Casual Meetings or Events: A_rare_friendship. Story Progression: Kira'straining Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha